Morangos
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy gostava de morangos.


**Titulo:** Morangos

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: YuriSaldas.

**Resumo**: Scorpius Malfoy gostava de morangos.

**Morangos **

Tinha cinco anos, uma família feliz, menos por seu irmão James que implicava com ele o tempo todo. Estava na casa do seu melhor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, brincando com a nova vassoura dele dentro do quarto que o Senhor Malfoy os trancou com medo de que saíssem voando ao ar livre. Enquanto ele tentava levantar voo, viu um elfo entregar mais morangos para o loirinho; se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia que Scorp gostava, era de morangos. Não tinha mais nada no mundo que ele gostasse mais do que aquilo. Já ele, não era fã de morango. O chocolate era sempre bem vindo em seu estomago.

Depois de cair diversas vezes, desistiu e foi procurar o amiguinho para que brincassem de outra coisa. Ao chegar ao lado dele sentiu o forte cheiro de morangos. Sentou do lado do loirinho e o viu comendo e comendo morangos como se ele próprio estivesse comendo chocolate.

- Scorp.

- Nhum?

- Scorp.

- Num po balar afoga!

- Que? – chegou perto do amigo para tentar ouvir o que ele estava falando, e o cheiro de morangos foi aumentando. Decidiu que gostava de morangos.

-x-

Com sete anos esperava mais do que ansiosamente a chegada das cartas de Hogwarts dos seus primos mais velhos. Ele queria ter onze, para receber também, e ir com o Scorp naquele trem vermelho que ele tanto adorava.

- Albus! Albus! Chegaram!

Ouviu os gritinhos de Scorp do lado de fora da casa dos seus tios, e foi correndo ate ele. Duas corujas vinham voando cada uma com uma carta presa na pata. Ficou animado e entrou correndo na casa para avisar os mais velhos. Quando estava sentado a mesa contemplando a famosa carta, sentiu do seu lado o cheiro de morangos. Só que Scorp não estava comendo morangos. Chegou mais perto do menino e sentiu o cheirinho da fruta.

Pensou em sair procurando pela roupa do loirinho atrás das frutinhas perdidas, mas chegou a conclusão de que não tinha como o amigo esconder na roupa, já que ele era sempre _muito_ certinho com a vestimenta.

Ainda incerto de onde viria o cheiro familiar, abraçou Scorp na tentativa de descobrir onde estavam os morangos. Só que nunca os achou. Mas a partir daquele dia soube que abraçar o amigo era muito bom.

-x-

Tinha onze anos e estava sentado em um dos vagões do trem que o levaria para a tão sonhada Hogwarts. Estava ansioso e com medo de que Scorp não aparecesse. Estava retorcendo as mãos no colo e tendo arrepios no corpo de ansiedade. Fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração tentando controlar aquele frio na barriga. Quando sentiu o trem dando partida, ouviu a porta sendo aberta, e soltou o ar que estava prendendo. Reconheceu o cheiro de morangos e abriu os olhos para ver como Scorpius brigava com seu malão tentando coloca-lo para dentro do vagão. Eles tinham a mesma idade, mas sempre fora evidente a diferença entre eles; altura, força e personalidade.

Para a completa infelicidade de sua família, seu lado escuro tinha se desenvolvido com uma velocidade alarmante, enquanto o Scorpius continuava com mesma inocência de quatro anos atrás.

- Scorpius!

- Al, vê se ajuda seu tapado! – o loirinho tinha um bico nos lábios e estava vermelho de puxar o pesado malão pela pequena porta. Aproximou-se e como sempre ele cheirava a morangos. Morangos estes que ele nunca sabia de onde o loirinho tirava.

O abraçou sentindo o cheiro agradável e doce da fruta e sorriu quando o outro reclamou que o malão ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

-x-

Tinha treze anos e estava correndo atrás do Scorpius para lhe contar as novidades das férias. Assim que dobrou a ultima esquina para chegar ao salão comunal da Sonserina, topou-se com um grandalhão prendendo o amigo na parede e este estapeando o mais velho para que o larga-se.

Jogou-se para cima dos dois e afastou Scorpius de seu agressor. Sua barriga rugindo de raiva e se segurando para não joga-lo pela janela mais próxima. Não podia, infelizmente, bater em um monitor.

- Ora, ora Potter! O salvador da pátria!

- Cai fora Buldstrode! E não toca no Scorpius de novo! – rangeu os dentes enquanto sentia as mãozinhas do loiro tentando lhe segurar pelo braço.

- Defendendo a propriedade é, Potter? – a risada do idiota, lhe fez perder a razão, e se não fosse porque um professor apareceu chamando o monitor, ele teria partido para a ignorância. Virou-se para o menor, e o abraçou. Inspirou aquele cheiro característico do Scorp e sentiu ele tremer. Sabia que talvez o loiro não gostasse daqueles abraços, mas precisava saber que o seu amigo estava seguro. Precisava sentir os morangos em sua pele.

- Al, sabe, você ta suado e fede, me solta – riu e acabou deixando ele ir, não sem antes abraça-lo pelos ombros para ter certeza de que ele não iria fugir.

Albus amava morangos agora. Mas acima de tudo, ele amava Scorpius.

-x-


End file.
